Identical Tie
by nautilles
Summary: Hitachiin Twins : "Whatever happens, you are always a part of him. Never push him aside. You are just pushing yourself back"


"Kaoru! Ready?"

He winked at me, like he usually does. I can not help but smile back. There goes my brother, Hikaru.

"Okay!"

--------------------------------------------------------

There are the host club familiar faces.  
As I walked in the aisle, I felt the urge to pull a prank for Tamaki however, I can not play some at him all alone.

"O! Kaoru!" There he goes calling me.

I showed my mischievous yet elegant smile -- I know it is!

"For once Tamaki, you got my name right" I complimented.

"And always would" His words were promising. I do not know if I will smile or not, so I just end up nodding.  
Later on, as the organizer called out the guests to sit down I bid them goodbye. But Tamaki sprinted past me. Still weird! Running so fast like that. Randomness I suppose.  
I went to the elevator to go to the room where Hikaru stays.

"Your card sir" The elevator man asked. I noticed he was quite old because he seemed so tired just sitting around.

"Here, thank you" I said.

"So you are mister Hikaru's twin," he assumed.

"Sure I am."

"Won't it be hard starting now?" he asked.

I looked at the old man and wondered why he asked. I guess that was quite rude. I wasn't even sure if I can stand him until it reaches the 18th floor with that one question.

"Mmm..." I mumbled.

"I talked to that young man when he went up to his room," the old man said.

I listened but did not look at him.

"I asked the same question..." continued the old man.

My eyes moved from center to him.

"Too bad I got the same answer!" then he laughed. "The 18th floor sir"

I stepped out without even looking back or thanking him. My hands were on my side pockets, to warm them from the sudden coldness I felt. I do not know what his point of asking me, and telling me sorts such as he asked Hikaru the same thing.

However it bothers me that Hikaru -- does not know what to say.

"Hikaru! It's me, Kaoru" I knocked.

"KAORU!" he swung the door open and braced his arms on me.

"Easy there Hikaru, you will ruin my suit -- and yours"

It seems that he was not listening. Damn I hate it! I want to push him. He is making this freaking hard! Yet what ever my mind thinks, the urges and the involuntary movement of my arm, made me accept his hug. If I can just pull out my tear glands I will...

...just so he won't see my tears, on his special day.

"Master Hikaru," one of the maids who was helping him called out. He turned his back from me upon hearing the call. I quickly wiped the stupid tears and showed my mischievous yet elegant smile.

They were talking about sorts which I do not have time to eavesdrop. I just came all the way up here to get a tie.

So I stepped in and asked:  
"Got a tie?"

"Over the bed" he said.

I looked at the bed and examined it. I saw two identical ties on the bed... wait a minute!

"Hikaru, who left their ties here?" I asked, hoping it isn't what I was thinking.

"One is yours Kaoru." he replied.

"Why is it identical then?"

"You have the same tie as him, Master Kaoru." the maid explained.

"No." I felt irritated but I kept calm.

"Kaoru..." Hikaru said. His tone was kind of sad and that is irritating!

"I'm going to get a new one" I ended it with a period.

"It's okay! We can be the same" He insisted.

"WE CAN'T!" I was already raising my voice. "...we can not anymore" he completely doesn't understand! He is getting married!

"Damn don't be hard headed Kaoru! You are not like this!" Hikaru complained. I saw his fist clenched

So I rushed to the door before he heats up. He is more prone at being angry than me. I walked fast, faster -- and I ran.

"Waa..!" Damn that was close! I almost tripped. Who placed that banana in my way...

"I'm sorry mister" the culprit apologized.

"Old… old man! Isn't the elevator working? I'm in a hurry so can you please..." I was explaining but he cut me off.

"Perhaps, it's my brother you were talking about." said the old man.

My eyes widened, I could not believe -- he has a twin.

"First floor." I said to the old man in the elevator. "You have a twin"

"E? You met him?" he smiled as an old person would, peaceful and sincere.

I stayed quiet upon confirming. Then he said...

"Master Hikaru found someone. You will be finding someone too, fortunately. But whatever happens, you are always a part of him. Never push him aside. You are just pushing yourself back" the old man smiled.

I, I don't know what to say instantly. He made sense. I am only hurting myself, if I try hard to separate myself from him.

"You talk a lot old man" I finally said.

"Here's an extra, I knew you would not understand at first. Don't wet it with tears though! Good luck, Mister Kaoru."

"Don't tell me you talked to him...!" this happened awhile ago! This old man got his tricks!

"Silence was his answer. My brother gave the ties as a present. For us three! But you can borrow mine since you -- accidentally left yours" the old man winked at me.

"Wait, I am not crying! You are so weird old man…" I teased but he just laughed out loud.

"First floor" he announced.

Before the door completely closes, I said: "…in a good way"

--------------------

"Kaoru!" Hikaru went running for me before the ceremony started

"I'm sorry that I forced you to wear that stupid tie." he apologized.

I placed my hands over his shoulder.

"I knew it was stupid in the first place. But we are stupid, aren't we?"

Hikaru looked at me, only to find out we wore the same tie. I know he was touched! HAHA.

But I gave him a firm look; A strong look that he will remember.

Then I showed my mischievous yet elegant smile : )

**/END/**

A/N:

- "Tie" has its double meaning, which is BOND.  
- And these two were not left by Tamaki until Hikaru's marriage! Remember the old man? ;)  
- A fan video from youtube (with the song Between by Vienna Teng) made me think, "What if someone was in between" so I made this! Only a symbolic someone though.

- Go Hitachiin!


End file.
